


Curioso

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fictober 2017, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Sirry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: El hombre se gira y le sonríe





	Curioso

**Author's Note:**

> Otro fic que no llego al fictober, este es un regalo para Luna y Alessia :3~ 
> 
> Advertencias: Esta historia tiene contenido que puede llegar a mojar tu ropa interior, favor de no pedir más de donde esto salió, porque no va a llegar.
> 
> Historia beteada por rosedaldecuervos .

Sirius lo ha estado mirando fijamente por casi veinte minutos. Lo sabe porque el reloj que tiene puesto en su muñeca se lo dice claramente, pero Harry es incapaz de levantar la mirada del libro en sus piernas. Se siente tímido a pesar de que es su padrino quien lo observa con tanto detenimiento.

—Harry... —lo llama por fin, después de casi diez minutos más, así que el chico levanta la cabeza y mira directamente a los ojos grises del hombre.

Sirius se desliza en el sofá hasta que sus costados se tocan y posa su brazo en el respaldo detrás de Harry. Un escalofrío lo recorre y el adolescente siente sus mejillas calentarse al instante en que Sirius se inclina hacia a él, su otra mano posándose en su mejilla.

El aliento se le atora él la garganta cuando los ojos grises de Sirius abandonan sus ojos verdes para posarse más abajo, y sus dedos le acarician la piel mientras bajan hasta posarse cerca de sus labios.

Sabe lo que va a pasar, lo ha estado esperando todo el verano desde que volvió a casa del colegio por vacaciones. Sirius lo ha estado mirando de otra manera, y la realidad es que él no podría sentirse más ansioso, más curioso sobre lo que sería ser besado por el mejor amigo de su padre, por su propio padrino.

Su lengua sale a mojar sus labios sin que él pudiera evitarlo, y la sonrisa depredadora en los labios finos del hombre no podía ser imaginación suya, así que se inclina un poco hacia adelante buscando acortar la mínima distancia que lo estaba volviendo loco. El hombre no lo había ni besado y ya estaba duro dentro de los jeans.

—Harry, tu madre dice que vayas a poner... ¿qué está pasando aquí? —pregunta la voz de su padre y Harry quiere saltar de su lugar, pero el brazo de Sirius en el respaldo lo sostiene.

El hombre se gira y le sonríe a su mejor amigo como si un segundo antes –e incluso en ese momento– no estuviera prácticamente encima de su hijo, y luego quita la mano del rostro de Harry.

—Tenía una pestaña pegada en la nariz —contesta casualmente y James sonríe de nuevo.

—Oh, bueno... Harry, tu madre te está llamando —el hombre camina hacia el sofá y se sienta del otro lado de Sirius, empezando una conversación como cualquier otro día, olvidando por completo lo que acaba de ver pero Harry, que se pone de pie rápidamente asegurándose que su amplia playera le cubra la erección mientras sale de la habitación, no lo va a poder olvidar tan fácilmente porque no tiene la menor intención de ir a la cocina con su madre, simplemente corre a su habitación y se baja los pantalones apenas cierra la puerta.

Se masturba rápidamente mordiendo su labio inferior y corriéndose duro.

Tiene que encontrar la manera de pasar una noche en casa de Sirius, ya no puede vivir masturbándose ni un día más


End file.
